


Buy Mine and I'll Buy Yours

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [11]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP as a clerk in a sex shop that mercilessly hits on Person B whenever they walk in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Mine and I'll Buy Yours

Alec dreads walking into the store, can feel his stomach roll and twist into nervous knots as he pushes his hands deep into his pockets, lets his shoulders slump and steps into what he likes to call his own personal hell.

"Well look who it is." A voice soft as fur and sweet as honey calls. That voice, should not belong to someone like Magnus Bane. It's decieving and unfair and sends shivers down Alec's spine. The good kind, he regrets to admit. "You couldn't stay away could you?"

Pale cheeks flushed darkly as the other customers looked over to see what all the noise was about. Magnus isn't exactly subtle and he's drawing way more attention to the blue eyed male than Alec would like. He's in a sex shop for gods sake, it's bad enough that he's practically blushing his head off, he doesn't need everyone staring at him.

"Do you normally harass your customers?" Alec snapped, walking down an asile full of whips and chains. He hurried through it, blushing angrily when a pair of footsteps sounded behind him.

_Just get what you need, Lightwood._ He chanted mentally. _Just grab it and go and you'll be rid of him._

"So," The clerk drawled from behind him. "What are you here for this time? Did you run out of lube already?"

Alec ground his teeth together. _Dammit_ , he could feel the other male's smirk! "No, actually. And the fact that you keep track of my purchases is downright creepy, Bane."

"It's part of my job. You buy the products, I remember what you buy." Magnus shrugged, eyeing the male as he continued walking towards the back of the store. "Ah." He nodded when Alec stopped in the vibrator section. "Did yours break?"

"None of your business." He hissed, blue eyes scanning the shelves as he twitched nervously. He didn't like coming here, he felt exposed, like people were judging him. Magnus definitely didn't make it any better either.

"I don't understand why you don't just get someone to fuck you." Magnus spoke up, leaning against the rack of condoms. "I'd be more than willing to get a piece of your ass, I can't imagine how many other poor souls would too."

"How do you know I'm not fucking someone?" Alec retorted defensively, grabbing a rather large black dildo, fingers tight around the plastic.

"Honey, you practically curl into yourself when I mention sex." Magnus pointed out and _no_ , Alec did not just get turned on by that pet name. "If you were a turtle you would be hiding in your shell."

Blue eyes rolled as he turned away, running his hands through the different collars almost longingly, eyes gleaming with something private and full of wishes. Alec sighed, shaking his head as he turned away.

"If you want one so much why don't you just get one?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer." Magnus countered, following the shorter male back the way they'd come.

"It's none of your business."

"I'm curious though."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Are you _threatening_ , me, Alexander?" Magnus purred, chuckling softly.

Alec bit his lip, shivering slightly. "Drop it."

"No."

_"Magnus. Drop. It."_

"I don't think I want to."

The blue eyed male snarled, spinning around to glare at the clerk. "Because it's not the same, okay?! Now leave me alone!"

Magnus' eyes softened as he gazed at Alec, holding his hands up in defense. "Alright, I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have pried."

"Damn right." Alec muttered, placing the toy in front of the cash register. "Now are you going to do your job or what?"

"But of course~" Magnus purred, grinning slightly as he hopped over the counter, quickly ringing up the toy. "Now then, that will be twenty three dollars."

The other male handed over the money -cash, always cash, he didn't want anyone looking at his credit card and seeing _this_ as one of the stores he shopped at- before grabbing the bag and the receipt, rolling his eyes at Magnus' flirty fair well.

He didn't even notice the number scrawled in red letters on the receipt until he was at home, placing the toy next to one very similar (that was working just _fine_ , thanks Bane.)

Alec smiled at the numbers, chuckling softly.


End file.
